


“We still doin’ the back?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: polygamous relationship between Juice, Happy, and the reader. Maybe on the day that she gets their tattoos?
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Reader, Juice Ortiz/Reader
Kudos: 52





	“We still doin’ the back?”

“What if maybe we merged them?”

Both Happy and Juice looked away from the scattered designs on the counter and toward you, brows drawn together in confusion. You looked at each of them and motioned to all the photos of crow tattoos that the woman had gotten over the years.

“Like, what if I got only one tattoo, but bigger. Instead of getting two separate tattoos of the same thing, what if we combined the two. I could still have two crows, one for each of you, but they’re together.”

Happy and Juice looked at each other tilting their heads back and forth.

“No one’s ever done that. It’s not really the norm.”

You looked at Happy with a bored look, motioning to the three of you.

“We’re not really the norm, Hap. When was the last time two Sons shared an Old Lady, outside of the prison clause or just cheating? We don’t exactly fit the mold here.”

Juice nodded and shrugged as he looked at Happy.

“I mean, she’s right. That I know of, no one has been an Old Lady to two sons. This is uncharted territory.”

Happy nodded and looked over the crows, grabbing them and his sketchbook before heading off to the garage to draw, you and Juice left sitting there. You looked at each other and Juice smiled, leaning over to give you a kiss.

“I’m sure he’ll come up with something good. You know he’s not gonna let you get something shitty tattooed on you. He’ll figure something out.”

With a sigh, you agreed, running your hand across your forehead.

“I have a headache from looking at those pictures for so long, I swear.”

Juice chuckled and stood, holding his hand out to you. Taking it, you stood as well and made your way over to the couch with him to find something to watch while you waited for Happy to finish his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you think?”

You looked over the drawing with your mouth open, so focused on all the detail that Happy had included. It had both crows, identical but they were facing opposite directions, their wings crisscrossing as if they were flying passed each other. The ‘forever’ banners were removed from each crow, now only one banner, bigger and stretched across. It was being held by both crows, talons clutching the fabric. You looked a little closer and saw that in the center of each of the hearts were initials. HL and JO, identifying which crow belonged to which Son. You looked up at Happy with a grin, your eyes bright and twinkling as you looked up at him, both men smiling at your reaction.

“Let’s do it.”

You all stood back up and walked with Happy to the garage, his chair set up there where it always was. You went and sat down, Juice sitting in the stool beside you as Hap sat on his, leaning the chair back so you were laying. With you situated, Happy pulled on his gloves and started setting up the station, pouring out his ink while Juice grabbed onto your hand, looking up at you like a kid on Christmas.

“Can you believe you’re finally gonna have our crows? Feels like I’ve been waiting 45 years.”

You chuckled and so did Juice, Hap simply shaking his head.

“It had to be perfect. Commitment can’t be rushed.”

At that, you both agreed knowing it was the truth. Your relationship had been anything but smooth. Confusion, apprehension, jealousy, and exhaustion had all been very prominent parts of the path to where you three now were. It wasn’t easy, trying to navigate something so new and unknown. Happy and Juice had shared plenty of girls before, sure, but not like this. Threesomes and experimenting were different than taking an Old Lady. It was different than simply sharing with the prison clause. This took commitment, dedication, honesty, patience. The three of you had been tested, close to calling it quits many times before you had figured out how to play the game and had come out on top, your love for both men triumphing over any curveballs life had thrown your way. You were all stronger now because of it and knew that you were in for the long hall. You all had invested all of yourselves, and now it was time to cement that, to commemorate it with ink that would last as long as you did.

“We still doin’ the back?”

You turned it over in your mind for a bit and shook your head, starting to lift your shirt.

“Under my boobs. Not up the sternum but right along here.”

You passed your hand over the skin below your bra and Happy nodded.

“You know that’s gonna hurt, right?”

You rolled your eyes and nodded, squeezing Juice’s hand and lifting it up.

“The ribs always kill, but I have The Juice here for moral support.”

The younger Son laughed.

“Please stop calling me ‘The Juice’.”

You scoffed and waved him off.

“You’re lucky I didn’t ask Hap to just tattoo a juicy juice box on me and call it a day.”

The three of you shared a laugh as Happy began to wipe down the skin, laying down the stencil before peeling it off. You both stopped talking, all three sat there in a comfortable silence as the buzzing of the gun started up, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Hap started laying down the first line and you closed your eyes, settling in for the next few hours of pain when Juice’s voice rang out again.

“Hypothetically, if you did get a juice box for me, what flavor would you have picked?


End file.
